Talk:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!
Dream sequence I wish this episode wasn't a dream! I realllllyy want them to get busted!! And then they have to keep what they invent a secret! So when their mom gets home they have to hurry and take it down. I hate it when episodes are dreams, and so do my friends. —97.84.129.98 17:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :(Moved comment from the Article page over here, and edited the spelling.) :It seems to be a cliché that a TV series has to have at least one dream sequence during its run. At least we got this one out of the way early. :It does bring up an interesting point: should the projects shown in the episode count as official Big Ideas? —RRabbit42 17:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :About the dream, it says that Perry dreamed everything, but what if Candace dreamed this busting thingy and really ''did ''wake up sooner in the episode, and then Perry dreamed about how Candace told everyone about her dream? That would make a lot more sence, because the whole episode is about Candace and her feelings, while Perry appears as only a cameo. Amindis 10:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice work! The only problem is that it would be another time she thought she saw Perry with his hat on. Not the end of the world, as she has seen Perry while NOT under the influence of moss. But even Candace might catch a clue if she sees Perry too many times! Buggum | (Talk) 17:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Largest Jeremy role? Admittedly, he was in the episode for a long time, but was this really bigger than Nerdy Dancin'? --Rognik 04:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Paired With Umm, I got a question: Where's the Paired With parameters for Phineas and Ferb get busted, or is it a 30 minute long special? I'm not sure. Can somebody either put in the Paired with parameter or just inform me. Thanks, Wackyy (Talky) :None. It is a 30-minute episode. Isabella and Lego Liker 15:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rename A redirect has been created for Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!, but I think that is the actual title. Also, the title card in the gallery says this. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The Gallery Has anyone else noticed the gallery? It vanished! Someone needs to work on it pronto! User:FossilsDaDaDa : Don't worry, I taken care of that. I forgot to change the gallery name link before and now it's done. Patrickau 26 00:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) American Title I am watching this in the U.S., and it's title was "At Last". I know that's supposedly the title outside the U.S. Should we change it? 18:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently watching this episode on Disney XD, and I actually saw the actual episode use the alternate title. Has this ever happened to anyone? UltimateExplosiveHeartless 18:12, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Um.. Me... LOL Me too. She's got an Alien Heart! On December 24, 2010, I saw "At Last" as well when it was on Disney Channel at 10AM (not 3am as they have been runnung them-curse you, Disney channel for poor scheduling!) Isabella and Lego Liker 02:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC)